


I'm Water Under Burning Bridges

by maschinenmensch



Series: i'll take you out and up in light [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, NSFW, Sex Toys, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschinenmensch/pseuds/maschinenmensch
Summary: "She’s up to something. And I suspect whatever it is going to happen once everyone else has left."Holtzmann gets Erin a new toy to play with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so.
> 
> This is basically all smut, no plot. If this isn't your thing, you won't miss anything in the series by skipping it.
> 
> If you're hanging around to read this, please don't do so in public. I am not liable for your actions.
> 
> This was harder for me to write than I though it would be. So I hope it's not terrible, haha.

Erin was confused.

The workday was almost over and Holtzmann had barely spoken to her at the firehouse, much less touched her.

She’d be worried that Holtz was mad at her for something, but she kept  _ looking _ at her from across the lab. And by looking, it basically meant that Holtz was fucking her with her eyes.

To be honest, it was unnerving. And it was also making her very, very uncomfortable. To the point where she wished she had a spare pair of underwear around.

_ She’s up to something. And I suspect whatever it is going to happen once everyone else has left. _

Holtzmann had stayed late at the lab the last two nights finishing off some new ghost trap prototypes. Which meant the last two nights Holtz had not been sharing her bed. 

To say she was amped up would have been a gross understatement.

Erin sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up to find Holtzmann licking her lips.

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _

Erin bolted up and walked over to her whiteboard, determined to review the equations she had written earlier to get her mind off of whatever Holtz was doing to her. 

She felt Holtzmann staring holes into her back.

_ Who are you kidding? She’s totally looking at your ass. _

Erin bit the top of her marker cap to suppress the groan that wanted so badly to escape her lips.

“Hey Erin, Holtz. I’m heading out for the evening. Make sure to lock up before you guys leave tonight, eh?” Abby was at the top of the stairs with her jacket on. 

_ She’s the last one to leave. _

“Erin are you ok? You look a little..flushed.”

“Sure!” Erin’s voice came out a bit too squeaky. “I’m fine. I’m just a little warm. Must be Holtzmann...Holtzmann’s reactor. Yes.”

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at Holtz who was leaned up against her lab table, arms crossed in front of her chest, a bemused expression on her face.

“Oooooook then. Don’t break anything. Good night!”

If Erin didn’t know any better she’d swear Abby was running down the stairs.

Erin turned quickly back to her whiteboard. She could hear Holtzmann slowly walking toward her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Hey baby,” Holtz whispered in her ear as she wrapped one of her arms around her waist from behind.

“I need to finish this Holtzmann.” Erin tried to keep her voice even, but knew she was failing miserably.

“Uh-huh. When I was alone in the lab the last two nights it was hard not to think about you. Naked underneath me. Screaming. Tasting you.”

Erin failed to suppress a whine. Holtz talking dirty to her never failed to turn her on. And the engineer knew it.

“Since I was so naughty leaving you alone I bought you a present.”

Holtzmann grabbed one of Erin’s hands and brought it down to her crotch.

“What - what is that?”

Holtz licked Erin’s earlobe. “My cock.”

_ Oh. Fuck. _

Holtzmann spun Erin around and kissed her hotly, her hands sliding underneath the front of Erin’s sweater. Erin grabbed Holtz’s waist and pulled her flush against her. She could feel whatever was in Holtz’s pants pressing up against her leg.

Erin moaned loudly as Holtz began biting her neck, leaving marks she would have to cover in the morning. “Oh god. Fuck.”

“Mmm, I like the way you think.”

Holtzmann stepped back, causing Erin to whine in disappointment. Looking Erin dead in her eyes, she slowly pulled down the zipper of her baggy cargo pants. 

Erin tilted her head. 

“Silver sparkles Holtz? Really?”

Holtzmann looked down at the silver sparkly dildo that was currently poking out of her pants.

“What? It’s cute! Besides, this was a last minute purchase and it’s not like I had a plethora of colors from which to choose.”

Erin walked up and pressed herself up against Holtz. She grabbed the dildo and yanked on it. Hard.

“I guess it doesn’t matter what color it is when you’re fucking me with it,” she rasped in Holtz’s ear.

Holtzmann let out a low groan. “Shit, Erin. I can’t wait to make you lose your mind.”

“Not if I don’t make you lose your mind first.”

Erin dropped to her knees in front of Holtz, so that she was eye-level with the dildo. She began to rhythmically stroke it, making sure to yank on it frequently. Holtzmann’s breath hitched with every stroke. She could smell Holtz’s arousal. Erin looked up at her - Holtzmann was slack jawed, her eyes half closed. Erin made sure she was looking right at her as she took the silicone member into her mouth.

“Jesus. Oh god Erin. Fuck!” Holtz grabbed Erin’s head as she began to bob up and down on her psuedo-cock. When Erin took it all in her mouth, Holtz yanked hard on her hair, causing her to moan loudly. Holtzmann began pumping her hips slowly.

“This is so hot baby.” 

After several minutes, Holtzmann gently grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled it from Erin’s lips. Erin breathed heavily on her knees as Holtzmann kicked her bowling shoes off. She seductively pulled her pants down and punted them across the room. She stood in front of Erin with nothing but a pair of neon orange socks and a harness with the dildo on her bottom half.

“Come here,” Holtz offered her hand and pulled Erin up. 

_ God, I hope she fucks me to the Jersey Shore with this thing. _

Holtzmann slid her hands up the back of Erin’s skirt, kneading her ass while Erin attacked her lips. She could feel the dildo poking her in the stomach as Holtzmann began rocking her hips,  slowly walking her backward. Erin felt the back of her legs hit the front of her desk.

“I’m gonna fuck you right through this desk Gilbert.”

Holtzmann swiped the books and assorted office supplies on top of Erin’s desk with one arm onto the floor. She lifted Erin up so her ass was on the edge of the desk and pushed her backward.

_ Normally I’d care that the contents of my desk are all over the floor, but she could set my desk on fire for all I care right now. Shit. _

Holtzmann slid one hand up Erin’s thigh, coming to rest on top of Erin’s underwear. She leaned forward, putting her mouth next to Erin’s ear. She began to slowly stroke Erin through her panties.

“God you’re wet baby. Have you been thinking about me all day? About what I was going to do to you? I bet you didn’t imagine I’d have this big dick to fuck you with.”

Erin whimpered. “Holtz, oh god. I’ve wanted you inside me all day. I could hardly control myself. Ohhhhh.” Holtzmann pinched her clit through her underwear.

Holtzmann pulled back slightly so their faces were mere inches apart. Her blue eyes were intense.

“Erin, baby. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to fuck you right here, right now? Or do you want me to take you from behind. Tell me babe. Tell me how you want it.”

Erin was panting as Holtzmann continued to tease her slowly. 

“From behind. God Jillian, I need you inside me. Fuck me until I can’t speak anymore.”

“As you wish.” Holtzmann leaned forward and captured Erin’s mouth with her own, biting down on Erin’s tongue. She pulled Erin’s panties down with one hand, using her other one to guide Erin over so her stomach was pressed against the edge of the desk.

Holtzmann stepped back and pulled off the sweater she was wearing, revealing one of her cut-up t-shirts that showed off her bare midriff. She bit her lip as Erin turned back to look at her, her eyes heavy with lust.

“Here baby, step out of your underwear. Hold onto the desk.” Holtzmann pulled up Erin’s skirt, revealing her bare ass. She slowly slid two fingers inside Erin from behind and began pumping her fingers.

“Ohhhh Holtz.”  _ They’re going to have to call the police because I’m going to scream my head off. _

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. Are you ready for me? Are you ready for my cock to be inside you.”

“Fuck yes, Jillian. Please. I need your cock right now.” 

Holtzmann pulled her fingers out of Erin’s cunt and stuck them her mouth, grinning mischievously. She sucked on them, never breaking eye contact with Erin.

“Holtz, please!”

Holtzmann removed her fingers from her mouth and used them to hold the base of the dildo. She walked behind Erin and positioned it at her entrance and slowly eased the tip of it inside of her.

Erin made a strangled moan.  _ I think this is bigger than anyone that’s ever been inside of me. Oh god. _

Holtz pushed forward slowly, until she was completely inside of her. She grabbed Erin’s hips with both hands.

“Ah, God! Holtzmann!”

Holtz leaned forward. “You ok, baby? Am I hurting you?”

“No, I’m ok. Fuck. Oh my god.” Erin rested her forehead on the desk, her hands splayed across the top.

Holtzmann began slowing pumping inside of Erin. In-between her own moans and screams, Erin could hear her breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Erin. You’re so beautiful. Fucking you feels so good.”

Holtz angled her hips and adjusted her stokes. One of them hit right at Erin’s g-spot.

“OH GOD. FUCK. Right there, don’t stop. Pleaseee.”

Erin could feel tears running down her cheeks. She felt her head go fuzzy as Holtzmann began to pick up the pace and slam into her.

_ Oh god. Oh my god. I can’t... _

Holtzmann leaned forward, pressing herself against Erin’s back as she continued to fuck her. She grabbed one of Erin’s hands and intertwined their fingers, still clutching Erin’s hip with her other hand. Erin gripped Holtz’s hand tightly as she began to come undone.

Holtz pressed her sweaty forehead to the back of Erin’s neck, her lips brushing against her bare skin.

“Erin. Baby. I need you to come on my cock. Please babe, you’re so fucking good. So good.”

Erin’s legs shook uncontrollably.

“Oh my god Holtz. Fuck. FUCK. Jillian!” Erin screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm coursed through her, seemingly never-ending. She put one of her hands in her mouth and bit down so hard she drew blood.

Erin’s body stilled on top of her desk, trembling for what felt like eternity. She felt Holtzmann behind her slowing down her thrusts, eventually stopping while inside her. She tucked some of Erin’s sweaty hair behind her ear.

“Babe? You ok?”

Erin made a soft moan in the affirmative.  _ I may not be able to walk for weeks, but oh my god, it was worth it. _

Holtz stayed pressed against Erin’s back while both women’s breathing eventually slowed down. Holtzmann pressed a kiss on Erin’s cheek.

“I need to pull out of you ok? I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable.”

As Holtz slowly pulled the dildo out of her, Erin whimpered softly. It was slightly painful, in a way that she almost missed it. Holtzmann gently pulled her skirt back down to cover her. Erin remained leaned over on the desk as she heard Holtzmann remove the dildo from the harness and place it on the edge of the desk.

_ We gotta remember to put that away or I’ll never hear the end of it. _

“C’mere EG.” Holtzmann placed her hands on Erin’s shoulders and carefully pulled her up off the desk. Still unsteady, Holtz wrapped her arms around Erin and slowly lowered both of them to the floor - Holtz sitting cross-legged with Erin in her lap. Erin rested her head on Holtzmann’s chest while she slowly rocked the them both, running her fingers through Erin’s hair as she did so.

For as much as she loved sex with Holtzmann (and she was the best lover she’d ever had, no contest), Erin actually prefered these moments better. Holtzmann could be wild sometimes in their love-making, and often downright filthy (which was a huge turn-on for her), but afterward she was gentle and attentive, always putting her needs ahead of her own. Many nights they’d cuddle and eventually fall asleep, naked in each other’s arms. Occasionally they’d catch a second wind and go at it a second time. Either way, Erin never felt as content as she did when Holtzmann was holding her.

Holtz kissed her lightly on her forehead. Erin brought her head up to look into Holtzmann’s bright blue eyes.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.”

“Mmm. You know you almost made me a ghost after all that. I mean, shit Holtzy.”

Holtzmann grinned widely. “Don’t thank me, thank your new sparkly best friend.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Your screams a few moments ago tell me otherwise.”

Both women laughed, and Erin pulled Holtz’s head down for a lazy kiss. She rested her head back on the engineer’s chest, idly playing with Holtzmann’s Screw U pendant.

“Where you able to - I mean…”

“Naw, it’s ok EG. You know all I worry about is making sure you’re happy. Besides that view from behind gave me multiple mental orgasms.”

Erin snorted.

“You know, we’re both kinda sweaty and should probably take a shower before we head back to my place.” Erin snaked her hand down to rest on Holtz’s crotch, which she noted was soaking wet. Holtzmann squeaked.

“Maybe I can take care of a few things for you.”

“I think maybe you can Gilbert.”

Holtzmann pushed herself up to her feet and offered Erin her hand. She pulled her up into a hug and kissed Erin softly.

“I love you so much Erin.”

Erin booped Holtz’s nose.

“I love you too Holtzy.”

After a beat, Holtzmann untangled herself from Erin and bolted toward the bathroom.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!”

Erin shook her head at the sight of Holtz running across the room wearing nothing but a t-shirt, harness and bright orange socks. She took off after her.

“Not fair, you got a head start! I’m going to make you pay for this!”

She heard Holtzmann turn the shower on.

“You promise?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, I wasn't intending to write smut again so soon, but this entire scenario got stuck in my head a few weeks ago and it wouldn't go away. I'm sorry?
> 
> Anyway, I hope at least a few of you enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell now (not that I wasn't before, lol).
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Hate mail can be sent to my Tumblr - @geekmisconduct


End file.
